Slag
Slag is the secondary antagonist of the 1989 action film Blind Fury. He is right hand man of Reno casino owner MacCready, and he is even more ruthless than his boss. He was portrayed by Randall "Tex" Cobb, who also played Leonard Smalls in Raising Arizona and Kern in the Season Three episode of Highlander entitled Line of Fire. Biography Slag is the right-hand man of Reno casino owner MacCready, who is in debt with a bank after refusing to give him an extension, even planning to put his casino on auction he doesn't pay in time. On top of cheating gamblers out of money, he also forces Frank Deveraux, a former Vietnam vet and compulsive gambler, to manufacture drugs for him, so he can sell them and get the money he needs. To show how serious he is, he sends Slag to kidnap his son Billy in Miami, FL. Slag arrives in Miami with two corrupt cops and arrives at Billy's house, where his mother, Lynn, is residing as well as Nick Parker, who served with Frank in Vietnam, now a blind swordsman and is looking for Frank. Slag and the cops find Billy and knock him out. When his mother tries to attack him, Slag shoots her, shocking the cops, but simply to them to "shut up". Nick fights them, killing the cops with Slag escaping. After this, Nick goes to a dying Lynn and asks him to take care of her son. After she passes away, Nick and Billy set off to Reno, NV to find Frank, with Slag following them. After a moment, Nick and Billy arrive at a restaurant, with Billy attempting to call his mom, concerned about her whereabouts, but Nick tells him the truth, causing Billy to run away into a cornfield, with Slag and his men managing to snag him and lock him in a shed, while looking to take out Nick by getting on the roof and surveying for him. Nick kills Slag's henchmen and manages to catch up to him by partially collapsing the shed, causing him to fall and Nick swipes at him, seemingly killing him. Nick rescues Billy and head to Reno. Shortly after, Slag recovers, revealing a protective vest under his shirt and letting out an evil laugh. Later on, Slag returns to Reno, finally succeeding in kidnapping Billy as well as Frank's girlfriend, Annie Winchester. On top of this, he even kills Colleen, a friend of Annie's, where she was staying as Nick finds Frank. They arrive, where Frank gets a phone call from MacCready to come to his ski resort. Nick and Frank arrive, with Slag leading some men by firing at their cable car, but Nick and Frank escaped via a tunnel and both manage to kill the henchmen. Meanwhile, Slag goes to his boss and kills the drug dealers after they refuse to deal with MacCready due to being frightened of Nick. Shortly after Nick and Frank arrive, with Frank giving the drugs to MacCready and Nick having to fight a Japanese assassin hired by MacCready. After Nick proves victorious, Slag appears and shoots him in the arm. Nick responds by throwing his sword at Slag's chest, impaling him. Wounded, he crawls for his gun as Nick tries to find his sword. Billy tries to get it for Nick, but accidentally throws it in the electrified hot tub after the fight with the assassin. Nick instead grabs the assassin's sword as Slag finally grabs his gun to finish him off for good, but Nick proves too fast and lunges at him, slicing him through his torso and pushing him out the window, where he splits in half and falls to his death. Gallery slag 2.png|Slag with Billy's mother Lynn. slag 3.png|Slag letting out a laugh after surviving his encounter with Nick. slag 4.png|Slag leading the attack on Nick and Frank's cable car. slag 5.png|Slag's death after being cut in half by Nick and falls off the mountain into the raven below. Trivia *Although he is a supporting antagonist, Slag turned out to be more dangerous than MacCready. Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Murderer Category:Right-Hand Category:Enforcer Category:Arrogant Category:Deceased Category:Stalkers Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Thugs Category:Brutes